coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9488 (22nd June 2018)
Plot Jenny stops Johnny from deliberately goading Eva. Ryan asks Alya if there are any jobs going at Underworld but she instantly rejects him due to his attitude. Sophie overhears and offers him a position at Speed Daal. Eva receives official notice of Johnny's custody attempt. Daniel has an article published about Phelan in the Gazette which pictures his victims. He hides it from Flora, who is in denial about Vinny Ashford's death, even though the police have informed her. Kirk has stopped taking calls from Sharon. Having seen Eva and Adam chatting, Mary tries to tell him that they make a good couple but he thinks it's too late for them. She tells him to grab life's opportunities. Abi apologises to Tyrone for using him. Leanne pushes Toyah to talk to Peter and sits on the bonnet of his taxi to prevent him driving away. He reluctantly agrees to call round later and at least talk about their business partnership. A stressed Abi cleans the house, prior to a visit from social services about regaining custody of the twins. Ryan calls into the salon for a haircut and becomes Emma's first customer ever. Eva consults Adam who tells her to agree to mediation with Johnny prior to any court action. She refuses to listen, determined to fight. Kayla asks Craig into Speed Daal for a bite to eat but he tells her he's meeting Bethany, as per his usual routines. Stirring things up, Sharon deliberately bumps into Beth and Kirk. Beth is outraged to realise Sharon is no old lady and that she bought Kirk's expensive shirt. Steve discovers Abi is living at No.11. She puts him off entering, saying Seb has a nasty infection. She manages to get rid of him before social worker Claire Manton calls. Ryan gets off to a bad start at his new job when he's late for his induction. Ken unwittingly shows Flora the article and the news sinks in that her son has been murdered. In her dressing gown, she storms into the Rovers and confronts Daniel, saying it's lies and she wants nothing more to do with him. Claire asks Abi for a copy of her tenancy agreement but disappoints her by saying that although she's made a great start, it is one step at a time. Adam produces a fake DNA test for Eva, saying that he's the father of Susie, and he wants them to be a couple again but she rejects his idea, wanting to avoid more lies. Sinead volunteers to comfort Flora and manages to connect with the old lady. Eva calls on Johnny and persuades him that she really wants him to play a part in his granddaughter's life. He's delighted to hold the child. Ryan spots Kayla listening into Bethany's conversation with Emma about Craig's ability to cope with the things he sees as a policeman. Beth accuses Kirk of having an affair and throws him and his things out of the flat. Daniel and Sinead help Flora organise Vinny's funeral. Johnny and Jenny enjoy taking Susie for a walk in her pram. Abi puts on a good front to Seb about Claire's visit but behind his back invites some of her friends round to the house for a session. Johnny thanks Eva for her cooperation and he drops the custody battle. Kayla stirs things by telling Craig what Bethany said. Peter calls on Toyah and announces he's finished with her and is putting his share of the pub on the market. Craig is sharp with a puzzled Bethany. Maria lets Kirk back into the flat and orders Beth to listen to him. She refuses and threatens to make his life hellish to get him to leave. Bethany makes things worse when she tries to talk to Craig. He sends her on her way while Kayla smiles on. Johnny calls on Adam about the action to regain control of the factory and sees the false DNA test result. Steve finds a partying Abi drunk in No.11 with three of her disreputable friends. They grab him down to the sofa and Abi takes a picture of him. Johnny storms into the pub and presents the letter in front of everyone, blaming Eva for conniving and refuses to listen to Adam's excuses that the idea was his. Eva is livid with Adam while he is angry with Mary for pushing him to take chances. Johnny tells Liz he's going to play dirty from now onwards. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins *Den - Donna Preston *Abi's Mate - Alexandra Harding *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm, to allow for an hour-long episode of Emmerdale to be shown from 7.00pm. *The Weatherfield Gazette article gives Andy Carver's age at the time of his death as 31 whereas he was actually 32 when this incident occurred, however it is probable that the given age relates to when Andy disappeared and was last seen in public in Episode 9083 (20th January 2017). Vinny Ashford's age is given as 49 when it should have been 50 and Luke Britton's age is given as 28 when it should have been 27, both having been seen shortly before their deaths by someone other than Pat Phelan. *A third friend of Abi Franklin's is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva’s horrified to discover that Johnny’s started custody proceedings and turns to Adam for help; Beth’s outraged to realise that Sharon is the mysterious Mrs B, and far from the elderly lady Kirk made out, and Kayla forms a plan to come between Bethany and Craig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns